


crashing

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Lewis est champion du monde de F1 pour la sixième fois !Et quand il se réveille le lendemain de son sacre, tout est pareil. À une exception près.Sebastian Vettel est mort.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	crashing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How could I go home when you're all I want to know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343427) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)

C'est la fête. Tout est un peu flou, Lewis ne s'en soucie pas vraiment. Il est heureux. Sixième fois champion du monde, bon sang ! Il sait qu'il a le droit de s'amuser, il sait qu'il a le droit de se lâcher. Cette nuit est sienne après tout.

Il a senti des iris bleus le dévorer depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Quand un corps chaud se rapproche du sien, il sourit largement, sachant bien comment la soirée va se finir.

— Tu es venu réclamer ton prix ?

— Mon prix ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt t'en offrir un pour ton nouveau titre ?

— Mmh, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant.

Il se retourne enfin, faisant face à Sebastian qui le regarde toujours avec de tels yeux ... une envie profonde qu'il veut combler. Il s'empresse d'aller poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui lui fait face, la foule camouflant la moindre de leurs actions.

Son impatience se ressent bien vite alors que le baiser prend en ampleur. Les mains de l'allemand glisse avec expertise sur son corps pour trouver ses zones érogènes.

— Tu es sûr de pouvoir t'éclipser maintenant, Lew' ? C'est quand même ton moment.

— Mon moment que je peux décider de passer avec qui je veux. Allez, viens.

Il le saisit par la main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Son hôtel n'est pas très loin. Deux rues à pied. L'air frais lui fait du bien. L'attente semble interminable avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la chambre et qu'il ne se fasse plaquer contre le mur par un pilote très, très pressé.

Les baisers que déposent Seb au creux de sa mâchoire sont d'une intimité qu'il ne peut que se contenter de les subir, ravi et comblé.

— Je t'aime, Lewis Hamilton, et je suis fier de toi. Fier de ce que tu as accomplis.

C'est le moment où il devrait répondre qu'il se sent pareil mais il n'y arrive jamais. Ses mots ne quittent pas sa bouche. Alors le silence tombe et, bien que le plus jeune ne semble pas s'en formaliser, il est blessé au fond. Il le sait.

Il passe ses bras autour du cou de son rival, laissant ce dernier le prendre pour le déposer sur le lit. Il y a encore une certaine hésitation, une attente de consentement au milieu de tout ça. Il s'empresse de la dissiper.

— Seb, baise-moi. Si tu veux m'offrir quelque chose, alors offre-moi ça. Offre-moi toi.

Quand les prunelles de son compagnon s'assombrissent, il sait qu'il a touché sa cible. Le désir, la convoitise ... il aime attiser ces émotions chez son amant d'ordinaire si calme, si composé. Il aime le faire perdre le contrôle.

Les touches s'amplifient et il est plus que jamais heureux d'être ici, à ce moment précis, avec l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Même s'il ne le dit pas.   
Ses mauvaises expériences lui auront donné tendance à avoir du mal à s'accrocher aux autres, à se fier à eux. Leur relation dure depuis deux ans maintenant mais n'est pas vraiment exclusive. Sebastian l'a compris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de rien dire.

Pourtant, il sait qu'il suffirait d'une demande de sa part, d'un souhait pour que son partenaire quitte sa femme et officialise. Un seul mot. Cela le tue parce qu'il n'est pas capable d'exprimer correctement ses sentiments à celui qui serait prêt à aller décrocher la Lune pour lui.

Il a plus que tout peur de perdre son amour. Parce que ce dernier pourrait se lasser de son silence et décider de s'en aller. Mais il ne le fait pas. Alors ils restent comme ça, en attente qu'il trouve les bonnes paroles. Et ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il profite du moment.

Quand ils s'ouvrent de nouveau, c'est assez bizarre. Lewis est à son hôtel c'est sûr mais la place à côté est froide et depuis longtemps. Les affaires de son compagnon ne sont plus dans la chambre. Seb ne serait quand même pas parti comme un voleur, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Il récupère son téléphone. Il a des tas de messages et de réactions tout autour, sur les réseaux sociaux. Il est pourtant bien lundi 4 novembre 2019. D'ici, il peut voir son trophée traîner. Il est toujours champion du monde également. Alors pourquoi a-t-il cette drôle d'impression ? Quelque chose ne va pas.

— Lewis ? Tu es réveillé ?

Son attaché de communication. Est-ce qu'il a fait une connerie hier ? Il pourrait avoir été vu avec son amant, après tout il n'a pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences en l'emmenant ici.

— Oui ?

— Génial. Je sais qu'hier a été dur niveau émotionnel. Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et tes actions ont témoigné de l'un des plus bels hommages que tu aurais pu rendre.

Hommage ? A qui ? Pour quoi ? Il n'a pas rendu hommage à qui que ce soit hier. Enfin, il a remercié son équipe, fait les bases. Mais un hommage ?

— Mais je devais venir te prévenir que tu risques d'être en retard à l'éloge officielle qui a lui aujourd'hui.

— L'éloge ?

— Oh, tu avais oublié ? Je sais que c'est probablement quelque chose que tu préférais oublier. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'alcool hier, pas vrai ? L'éloge funéraire de Sebastian Vettel débute dans une heure, à côté de la piste.

Fu... néraire ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Son souffle s'affole, il vérifie son téléphone en vitesse, passant les messages pleins d'excuses et les réponses à son post Instagram. Internet. Il tape le nom de son amant.

Le choc le fait presque lâcher son téléphone. Il peine à croire ce qu'il lit. C'est invraisemblable parce qu'hier, Seb était là, avec lui, l'a félicité, il était vivant. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

**Après le grave accident provoqué par l'état des suspensions de sa voiture, Sebastian Vettel a été emmené à l'hôpital. Dans un état critique, les médecins auraient fait tout leur possible pour le réanimer.**

**Hélas, il est apparemment décédé aux environs de 22h. Une tragédie qui couvre un si heureux avènement.**

Non. Non, non, non. Ce ne peut pas être vrai ... ce n'est pas vrai. Pas lui. Des gouttes d'eau tombe sur son écran, il peine à réaliser que ce sont des larmes qui débordent de ses yeux. Il est ravagé.

— Lewis ? Je t'attendrais dans le hall pour t'y emmener. Essaye d'être en bas dans trente minutes ?

Il ne répond pas. Parcoure les vidéos les unes après les autres. Voit l'accident et décortique sa propre réaction quand il l'apprend.  
Il voit son visage se fermer immédiatement, un peu d'incrédulité puis la réalisation. Et la lutte contre des larmes.

Il a donné des discours un peu impersonnels mais tous très élogieux. Admiratifs. Il sent son propre amour transparaître dans toutes ces paroles. Personne ne peut ne pas voir son désarroi et sa profonde détresse, douleur.

Putain.

Il ne sait pas s'il devient fou. Cela lui paraît trop irréel. C'est un rêve, c'est probablement un rêve ! Mais la souffrance reste la même.   
Et quand il rouvre ses yeux, la chambre est toujours aussi vide. Et quand il rouvre ses yeux, son allemand ne réapparaît pas.

Ses mains tremblent. Tout son corps tremble alors qu'il se dirige vers le fond de sa chambre. Près de la penderie, il y a un costume noir. Formel. Il a dû le préparer hier lui-même. Mais comment ?

Il n'est pas du genre à croire aux fantaisies. Il aimerait pourtant que ce soit une. Qu'il ait atterrit dans un univers parallèle et qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui s'il trouvait ... n'importe quoi.

Cela ne lui semble même plus surnaturel. Lewis sait que s'il en parle à qui que ce soit, il sera pris pour un fou ou juste pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à accepter la réalité. Pourtant, il le sait. Il a encore la sensation des touches du pilote Ferrari sur son corps lors de la soirée d'hier.

Et ce ne peut pas ne pas être vrai. Il refuse de l'admettre. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il semble qu'ici, le problème de suspension que son compagnon avait réussi à maîtriser, s'est avéré plus grave que prévu. Jusqu'à lui donner la mort.

Il enfile la tenue posée sur le lit, inspire un grand coup. Avant de sortir. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Dans l'ascenseur, il réfléchit. Il réfléchit sans trouver de solution à sa situation parce que, au final, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?

Son attaché a un air soulagé en le voyant et ils sortent de l'hôtel. La route est silencieuse. Il ne veut pas parler.

Arriver devant la piste lui fait un sacré choc. Il y a beaucoup de monde ici. Beaucoup. Des pleurs, des lamentations, des airs fermés. Plus il se rapproche de l'assemblée de pilotes, plus un poids vient lui peser sur le cœur.

Les plus jeunes ont des airs défaits, la plupart semblent éteints, certains ont les yeux rouges. Valtteri s'approche de lui.

— Tu supportes le choc ?

Au moment où il s'apprête à répondre, sa gorge s'étrangle et sa voix ne sort pas. Il se mord la lèvre. C'est trop réel. Est-ce que c'est réel ? Son coéquipier lui tape doucement dans le dos. Il ne s'attend pas à être enlacé par Charles qui semble être bouleversé et en avoir besoin.

Il reçoit des hochements de tête ou parfois des gestes plus cordiaux. Plus il avance, plus son cœur semble ralentir. Un bourdonnement dans sa tête, ses jambes sont lourdes. 

Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir c'est un cercueil. Qui va sûrement être rapatrié en Allemagne, dès que cette cérémonie-là sera finie. Il ne comprend même pas. 

Visage pâle. Yeux bleus, ses magnifiques iris océans emplis de tendresse, se sont fermés à jamais. Il ne contient plus son émotion et se précipite vers son corps. Ses mains s'agrippent au rebord. Respiration haletante.

Air paisible. Air calme. Air morne. Air terne.

Fini. La scène d'hier se joue dans sa tête. Les rires, les baisers, les touches. Et si c'était ces moments là qui étaient un rêve ?

Soudainement, Lewis ne se soucie plus de la foule autour de lui, pas qu'il n'y ait prêté une grande attention dès le départ, mais ils semblent tous disparaître. Ses yeux se ferment avant de se rouvrir et sa vision se trouble.

En passant une main devant, il se rend compte qu'ils sont humides. Il se rend compte qu'il pleure. Les gouttes roulent sur ses joues et chutent sur celles inertes de son compagnon. De l'homme qui est sien. 

Il s'effondre.

Un sanglot passe ses lèvres. Il prend son visage dans ses mains, voulant se soustraire à cette vision horrible. 

L'idée de la maison qu'ils partagent ... vide. L'idée de passer le reste de sa vie sans lui. De ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais lui parler, ne plus jamais pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras ou même l'embrasser, de ne ...

De n'avoir jamais pu dire "je t'aime".

Un bras passe autour de ses épaules. Il réagit peu, s'y laissant presque aller tellement il se sent perdu. C'est pour l'écarter que ce contact intervient. 

— Je ne veux pas le laisser ...

— Je sais, Lewis.

Kimi l'entraîne à l'arrière, à l'écart de la foule. Le plus âgé est d'un réconfort étonnant. Il a du mal à calmer ses larmes, honnêtement. Il se sent proche de la crise d'angoisse. Sa réalité se brise.

— Je ne peux pas y croire. Je l'aime tellement. Il ne peut pas ... ne plus être là. 

Pas de réponse. Un silence qui laisse présager le pire. Il est étourdi. Il se sent mourir à son tour. Une part de lui. Il a juste envie de s'isoler et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il a juste envie de revenir à hier.

Le pilote Alfa Romeo reste à ses côtés tout le reste de la cérémonie. Où il observe des personnes placer des fleurs, prononcer des discours. Les pilotes. Il devrait en faire un aussi. Il ne sait pas s'il en serait capable.

Être en Formule 1 voulait maîtriser ses émotions la plupart du temps. Par rapport à l'image renvoyée ou même par rapport aux courses qu'un peu trop de sentiments pouvait gâcher. Se laisser aller comme ça n'est pas bon mais ce n'est même pas quelque chose qu'il puisse réguler.

Daniel et Carlos remplacent Kimi. Ils ne disent rien non plus, l'inquiétude est visible dans leurs yeux. Lewis contemple le vide, défait.

Quelques heures plus tard, il est allongé sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel. Sa vie vient de voler en éclat. Parce qu'il se sent juste comme s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sebastian. Techniquement, bien sûr, c'est possible.

Il a l'impression qu'on lui a tiré dessus. Il a l'impression que c'est lui qui était dans ce cercueil. Il aurait préféré. Il ferme les yeux.

C'est des sensations bien désagréables que de vouloir tout oublier du moment. 

Et quand il ouvre ses yeux, la pièce est sombre. La couverture sur lui pèse lourd. Il est dans son lit ? Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Est-ce que ça en était un ? Son trophée est toujours dans la chambre. La place à côté de lui est toujours froide.

Ses jambes tremblent alors qu'il se lève. Son estomac au bord des lèvres. Est-ce que son amour est vraiment mort ? La seule bonne nouvelle c'est que cette fois, son attaché de presse n'est pas à la porte.

Il fait froid. Il frissonne du contact avec sa peau nue. Il baisse la tête, se rend dans la pièce adjacente où se situe le canapé mais ne finit pas sa route.

— Lew' ? J'allais justement te réveiller. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est, on va-

Le torse ferme contre lequel il s'est cogné. 

Ses genoux s'effondrent sous lui alors qu'il se met à pleurer. De soulagement cette fois. C'était si réel, ça l'était tellement. Son allemand s'agenouille immédiatement à ses côtés.

— Lewis, Liebe, tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de-

Il vient serrer avec force cet homme qui est sien, se blottissant dans son cou où il sanglote de tout son saoul. 

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

— Euh ... oui ? Moi aussi mais tu me fais peur, mein Herz. 

Il ne répond pas. Il vient l'embrasser avec passion. L'échange s'intensifie, c'est comme si son partenaire sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Quand le baiser se finit, le pilote Ferrari pose une main pleine de douceur sur sa joue.

— Mauvais rêve ?

Il acquiesce et son amant embrasse sa tempe. Ils sont assis l'un face à l'autre sur le sol. La scène serait hilarante si Sebastian n'était pas aussi précautionneux avec lui. Inquiet.

— Tout était pareil qu'hier mais tu ... ton problème de suspension était plus grave. Tu ... étais mort. Et je ne pouvais pas y croire mais c'était trop réel. Tout le monde te rendait hommage, tu n'étais plus avec moi ... Je ne t'avais même pas dit que je t'aimais.

— Lewis ...

— Non, c'est important. De le dire. Tu comptes pour moi, tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie. Je ne devrais pas avoir autant de mal à te l'avouer. C'est juste si ... je suis désolé. C'est moi.

Son compagnon soupire doucement et ancre son regard dans le sien. Il a du mal à faire face au regard bleu inquisiteur mais vivant. Si vivant. Tout le poids qui siégeait sur son cœur disparaît petit à petit.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à le dire, Lew'. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je le sais par chaque action que tu fais, comment tu me regardes et parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour l'exprimer. C'est juste évident. Je te connais, je n'attends rien de plus que ce que tu me donnes déjà parce que je t'aime, toi et tes insécurités, toi tout entier.

Il halète. Ce ne sont que des mots qu'il ne veut jamais oublier, peu importe ce qu'ils traversent. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Il se sent comme s'il ne pourra jamais assez remercier le plus jeune pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ce dernier se soucie.

Alors il se laisse aller un peu plus dans l'étreinte chaleureuse qui lui est offerte par l'autre pilote qui caresse paisiblement son dos avec des gestes précis, faisant disparaître ses dernières peurs et inquiétudes.

— Tout va bien, Liebe, tout va bien. Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais.

Il ferme les yeux.

Et quand il les ouvre, Sebastian est toujours là, à ses côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> La première fois que j'écris sur eux, ahaaaaa ! j'espère que c'est pas trop mal :) 
> 
> C'est quand même un sacré paradoxe que ce soit eux mon premier ship en F1 mais que j'ai mis autant de temps avant de pondre quelque chose xD Mais bref, voilà l'idée, le concept, l'écrit, et j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même !
> 
> J'ai profité pour glisser un titre à double sens, dernièrement j'aime bien nommer mes OS sous des titres de chansons, celui était parfait pour l'histoire même.


End file.
